


I Like-Like You

by emogoosie



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emogoosie/pseuds/emogoosie
Summary: Newkirk confesses to Carter. Carter/Newkirk





	I Like-Like You

Carter walked through the complex tunnel system underneath the infamous "inescapable" Stalag 13. He was trying to find his close friend Newkirk. Since last night, when Newkirk returned from a solo mission, he had been acting strange. Something was definitely eating him up, and Carter was determining to find out what. 

So now Carter was going to the last place he would look for Newkirk: Carter's lab, where he tries to concoct new and more effective bombs. Newkirk hated it in Carter's lab because being around all those unstable chemicals made him uneasy. That would be the last place Carter would look for the Brit, but that's exactly where he was going. 

Carter went into his lab and wasn't surprised when he saw Newkirk sitting on the dirt and leaning against the wall. 

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here." Carter said, walking over and sitting in front of the other.

Newkirk said nothing. He just stared blankly at the opposite wall. Carter frowned in worry.

"Peter?" Carter said softly, reaching out and placing his hand on the other's knee.

The Englander jumped in suprise, his mind coming back to him. "Carter? What- how did you find me?" He asked in disbelief.

"I had a feeling. Anyway, are you feeling okay? Did something happen during your mission last night? Because you've been acting pretty strange since you got back last night and I was worried that-" Carter rambled off but was cut off by Newkirk.

"Nothing happened last night. At least nothing you need to know about." He snapped.

Carter's face showed hurt, and Newkirk softened his tone. "I just don't want to talk about it." 

Carter scooted closer to Newkirk so that their knees were touching. "It'll make you feel better if you tell someone."

"If it was anyone but you, yes. But I don't want to talk about it, so bug off, will you?" Newkirk said harshly. He stood up and hastily stomped out of Carter's lab, leaving the younger alone.

Carter was still sitting on the ground, trying to comprehend what his friend said. He would rather talk to anyone other than him? Why? Newkirk made it seem that it was Carter's fault that he was agitated. The youngest searched his memories for doing something that could have possibly made Newkirk mad at him. There was plenty of things, but they were little things, nothing that could get Newkirk to act this aggressive towards him. 

Carter was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the tunnel to his lab. Newkirk emerged around the corner and went over to where Carter sat. He plopped down in front of him and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Newkirk whispered.

"It's okay. I'm kind of used to people getting mad at me." Carter laughed.

"That's not a good thing." Newkirk responded.

Carter just shrugged and scooted closer to the older again. "You feel like talking now?"

"Yes." Newkirk said, gathering courage to form his words.

Carter leaned forward, waiting anxiously. Newkirk looked into the younger's eyes and his face grew red. 

"I-" Newkirk's mouth was open, trying to push out the words. "L-like you." He quickly finished.

Carter leaned back, his head tilted slightly in confusion. "Yeah, you kind of have to like me for how much time we spend together. I like you too."

"No, you git, I like-like you." Newkirk said.

"Huh?"

Newkirk rolled his eyes angrily, darted forward and pushed Carter to lay flat on his back. Newkirk hovered over the other. Carter's eyes widened and face tinted pink.

"N-Newkirk?" 

"Shut up, Andrew." Newkirk connected their lips.

Carter gasped into the kiss. He would have never guessed this in a million years. Newkirk like-liked him like that. In the way that a guy and a girl did. In the way two guys weren't supposed to. Then why did this feel so right?

Eventually, Carter's eyes slid shut and let Newkirk take control of the kiss. Carter thought deep down this wasn't a thing that two guys should be doing, but he couldn't help himself. It felt so nice, like a million bombs where going off in his heart. He like-liked Newkirk too.

Newkirk pulled away for breath and stared down at Carter's flushed face. 

"Oh. That kind of like." Carter whispered.

Newkirk chuckled nervously and got off of Carter. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "You obviously didn't mind it, the way you kissed back." Newkirk said anxiously. "You were kissing back, right? Did I force myself on you? I'm so sorry, Andrew. You probably hate me-"

Carter stood up and grabbed Newkirk's face. He pushed his lips onto his. The feeling was so addicting that Carter had to get more. Newkirk relaxed again and placed his hands on Carter's hips, pulling their bodies closer together. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, just in each other's arms.


End file.
